Sona/Development
Sona's Designer |gameplay = |narrative = (Jared 'Carnival Knights' Rosen, Dan Abnett) |artwork = Bastien Lecouffe Deharme Steve Zheng Julien Renoult (Kelly Aleshire, Esben Lash Rasmussen) |visual = Rembert Montald Jon Troy Nickel Julien Renoult Paul Hoefener Walker Paulsen |sound = Alex "Scherzophrenia" Temple Randy Kerber |voice = |conceptcredit = Eduardo Gonzalez }} Champion Sneak Peek: Sona, the Maven of the Strings By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Sona, the Maven of the Strings If you happen to be one of those people who is a sucker for musical types, you'll be pleased to find out that we've got a musician waiting in the wings. Whether you're longing for a melodious ballad or headed off to a headbanger's ball, it's likely that your heart will flutter as soon as you lay eyes on this little lady. Meet , the Maven of the Strings. She'll definitely tug at the old heart strings. Champion Update: Sona With three big visual updates now , , and their way through the Rift, it's time to take a look at the next of our coming gameplay-oriented updates! We’re talking about , a champion whose kit made her one of the most passive champs on the Rift... outside of her game-changing . We'll fully get into the why of the update later, but first here's a rundown of her new abilities and intended play patterns to give you a feeling of how we're updating her. Champion Update: Sona ;Abilities I= ;Power Chord After casting three basic abilities, Sona's next basic attack deals and applies an effect based on the song she last played. |-|Q= ;Hymn of Valor Sona plays a melody that deals to the nearest two enemies. Additionally, Sona briefly creates an aura around herself that empowers her and her allies, charging their next basic attack with . Tagging an ally with the aura briefly increases its duration. * :}} Hymn of Valor's Power Chord deals . |-|W= ;Aria of Perseverance Sona performs a tune that heals both her and the most wounded nearby allied champion. Additionally, Sona creates an aura around herself that briefly shields her and her allies. Tagging an ally with the aura briefly increases its duration. * :}} Aria of Perseverance's Power Chord briefly reduces the target's damage output. |-|E= ;Song of Celerity Sona plays a song that accelerates her movement speed. Additionally, Sona creates an aura around herself that briefly speeds up all allied units. Tagging an ally with the aura briefly increases her movement speed boost along with the aura's duration. * :}} Song of Celerity's Power Chord briefly the target's movement speed. |-|R= ;Crescendo * Crescendo passively empowers each of Sona's auras, giving increased damage, an increased shield, and increased movement speed. * Sona fires out an irresistible chord in a broad straight-line skillshot. Enemies caught by the chord take damage and are briefly forced to dance. ;Laning From the start of the game, Sona works best operating close to her allies. Here her auras help them trade effectively, with boosting her marksman's attacks while empowering her own poke. heals more on low health friends, so while topping off an ally's health is relatively inefficient (particularly with its high mana cost and low base values) saving her for later in fights grants markedly more health and makes baiting all the more effective. offers some tactical options, too: effectively reduces the enemy marksman's attacks when timed correctly, while Sona can chase down fleeing enemies or escape from ganking junglers with the slow from . ;Teamfights In teamfights, the smaller auras encourage Sona to stay enough to , and her allies as needed. gives her plenty of movement speed, and tagging allies with the edge of her aura gives them the same buff while extending the duration of her own. And while she previously relied on to position for her , her new sudden surge of mobility is significant enough to get Sona into position to use , which is just as potent and game-changing as before. Once it's been cast, Sona works best healing and shielding her squishier allies with while using to amp up her allies' damage. ;Champion Insights : Sona, designed by Fearless So, let's get to the why part! Essentially, we took Sona to the update board because we saw a unique opportunity to make her more rewarding and more fun. She wasn't terribly strong or weak, but her kit clearly lacked high moments and overall satisfaction. We wanted to keep her theme as it was and retain her awesome while giving her basic abilities a more visible and tangible impact. Oh, and if we could sneak in some fancy texture updates in the process (and we could!) then all the better. So what's changed? Well, Sona's gameplay now revolves more around moments of power. Instead of hanging back and winning a war of attrition during laning, Sona's now got the kit to power up her allies and save their lives when a fight turns against them. Auras are smaller and more visible now, so getting the most of them requires great positional awareness for Sona and coordination with her allies. This allows us to reward great play with much more impact for each of her songs. You'll be able to make plays as Sona, earn your team kills and save lives with clutch ability casts and smart positioning. At the same time, the enemy team has larger windows to fight back in thanks to her longer cooldowns, adding in clarity and counterplay to Sona's kit. We can't wait to see what players can do with her update. That's about it for this update! Give the new Sona a spin and let us know your thoughts below! We'll be back with more news from the champion update team soon. It'll be . Media Music= ;Related Music |content= }} Snowdown 2010 - Login Screen Lunar Revel 2012 - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Pentakill| DJ Sona’s Ultimate Skin Music - Kinetic (The Crystal Method x Dada Life)| DJ Sona’s Ultimate Skin Music - Concussive (Bassnectar x Renholdër)| DJ Sona’s Ultimate Skin Music - Ethereal (Nosaj Thing x Pretty Lights)| DJ Sona Kinetic - Login Screen| DJ Sona Concussive - Login Screen| DJ Sona Ethereal - Login Screen| Bit Rush - Login Screen| Odyssey - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Sona Champion Spotlight| Arcade 2015 PRESS START Skins Trailer - League of Legends| DJ Sona Ultimate Concert Skins Trailer - League of Legends| DJ Sona Preview| DJ Sona - KINETIC Skills Preview| DJ Sona - CONCUSSIVE Skills Preview| DJ Sona - ETHEREAL Skills Preview| Sona Dead Eye Teaser| Villains Rule Arcade 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Love Is An All-Mid Battlefield Sweetheart Skins 2018 Trailer - League of Legends| Pentakill - Mortal Reminder (video) - Grasp of the Undying| Ryze Call of Power Cinematic - League of Legends| Extraction Odyssey Event Trailer - League of Legends| Odyssey VFX (Sona, Jinx, and Yasuo)| |-|Gallery= Sona Concept 01.jpg|Sona Concept (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Sona Guqin Concept 01.jpg|Guqin Sona Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Sona Update Model 01.jpg|Sona Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Jon Troy Nickel) Sona Update Model 02.jpg|Sona Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Jon Troy Nickel) Sona Poro.jpg|Sona Poro Promo Jhin Sona Deadeye Teaser.jpg|Jhin "Deadeye" Sona Teaser (by Bastien Lecouffe Deharme) Sona Call of Power concept 01.jpg|Sona "Call of Power" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Rembert Montald) Sona Call of Power concept 02.jpg|Sona "Call of Power" Concept 2 (by former Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Sona Call of Power concept 03.jpg|Sona "Call of Power" Concept 3 (by former Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Sona Call of Power concept 04.jpg|Sona "Call of Power" Concept 4 (by former Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Sona Call of Power concept 05.jpg|Sona "Call of Power" Concept 5 (by former Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Pentakill Splash Concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill "Mortal Reminder" Concept (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Sona "Mortal Reminder" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Sona "Mortal Reminder" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Sona "Mortal Reminder" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Sona "Mortal Reminder" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 05.jpg|Pentakill Sona "Mortal Reminder" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Sona Sprite The Final Boss approaches.jpg|Arcade "The Final Boss Approaches" Promo Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Arcade splash concept 01.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Arcade splash concept 02.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Arcade splash concept 03.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Arcade splash concept 05.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift Promo Arcade Select pixel 2.jpg|Arcade Character Select screen 1 Arcade Select pixel 1.gif|Arcade Character Select Screen 2 Sona DJ Teaser 01.jpg|DJ Sona Teaser 1 Sona DJ Teaser 02.jpg|DJ Sona Teaser 2 Sona DJ Kinetic.jpg|DJ Sona Kinetic Sona DJ Concussive.jpg|DJ Sona Concussive Sona DJ Ethereal.jpg|DJ Sona Ethereal Sona DJ Concept 01.jpg|DJ Sona Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sona DJ Concept 02.jpg|DJ Sona Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sona DJ Concept 03.jpg|DJ Sona Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sona DJ Concept 04.png|DJ Sona Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sona DJ Concept 05.jpg|DJ Sona Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sona DJ Concept 06.jpg|DJ Sona Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sona DJ Concept 07.png|DJ Sona Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sona DJ Concept 08.jpg|DJ Sona Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sona DJ Model 01.png|DJ Sona Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Sona DJ Model 02.png|DJ Sona Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Sona Sweetheart Model 01.png|Sweetheart Sona Model Sona Sweetheart Splash Concept 01.jpg|Sweetheart Sona Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Yan Li) Sona Sweetheart Splash Concept 02.jpg|Sweetheart Sona Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Yan Li) Odyssey 2018 Promo 01.jpg|Odyssey 2018 Promo Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 01.jpg|Odyssey "Welcome Aboard" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 09.jpg|Odyssey "Welcome Aboard" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 23.jpg|Odyssey "Welcome Aboard" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Sona Welcome Aboard Model 01.jpg|Sona "Welcome Aboard" Model 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists Blur Studio) Sona Welcome Aboard Model 02.jpg|Sona "Welcome Aboard" Model 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists Blur Studio) |-|Summoner Icons= Tencent Sona profileicon.png|Tencent Sona Champie Sona profileicon.png|Champie Sona Sona Poro Icon.png|Sona Poro Pentakill Sona profileicon.png|Pentakill Sona Golden Sona profileicon.png|Golden Sona Arcade Sona profileicon.png|Arcade Sona Poro Cosplay profileicon.png|Poro Cosplay DJ Sona Concussive profileicon.png|DJ Sona Concussive DJ Sona Ethereal profileicon.png|DJ Sona Ethereal DJ Sona Kinetic profileicon.png|DJ Sona Kinetic DJ Sona profileicon.png|DJ Sona Love Song profileicon.png|Love Song Lovely profileicon.png|Lovely Odyssey Sona profileicon.png|Odyssey Sona Ora profileicon.png|Ora Odyssey Recruit profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruit Odyssey Veteran profileicon.png|Odyssey Veteran Odyssey Recruiter Badge profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruiter Badge Odyssey Recruit Badge profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruit Badge |-|Ward Skins= Space Lizard Ward.png|Space Lizard Gold Space Lizard Ward.png|Gold Space Lizard |-|Emotes= Yikes Emote.png|Yikes Standard sticker 10.png|Sona (Message Boards) LoL Facebook Icon 26.png|Sona (Facebook) Sign of Love Emote.png|Sign of Love But Why? Emote.png|But Why? Odyssey Recruit Emote.png|Odyssey Recruit Odyssey Veteran Emote.png|Odyssey Veteran de:Sona/Development Category:Champion development Category:Sona